


Only your love can fill up my cup

by nessnessquik



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BECAUSE THE PARALLELS BETWEEN THESE TWO COUPLES ARE TOO MUCH FOR ME, F/M, and it makes them think about themselves, philinda are mom and dad, philinda watch fitzsimmons be sappy together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessnessquik/pseuds/nessnessquik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Don't tell me you never saw this coming."</em>
</p><p>Philinda does a little spying on Fitzsimmons.</p><p>Set sometime during the 6 month time jump between Season 3 and 4. Title is from Tori Kelly's "Hollow." (Which is conveniently both very Philinda and Fitzsimmons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only your love can fill up my cup

 

“You were right. It _is_ obvious.”

Melinda shut the door to Phil’s office (which was actually _hers_ for now, technically) as he spoke. It was late; the occupants of the Playground were almost all asleep. Phil leaned against the front of his— _her_ —desk, staring at the screen as it played the live security camera feed from their lab, a slight frown creating lines on his handsome face.

It was the first time in a long, long time that he’d been home, since he and Mack had taken point on their mission to find Daisy. Phil reveled in the comfort of the familiar atmosphere, even though his thoughts were never far from his next strategy to bring the girl he loved as a daughter back home.

Melinda assumed her usual relaxed position when they were alone in the office: sitting on her desk with one leg propped up on the nearest chair, just a few inches away from where Phil leaned. She could tell he was feeling more playful tonight because of a possible new lead on Daisy’s whereabouts, and she was enjoying the brief moment of humor in the midst of the emotional and physical turmoil they’d all felt ever since her sudden disappearance. Although Phil had checked in with her very frequently while he was gone, she’d missed being with him.

Melinda looked up at the screen with a slight smirk. “Don’t tell me you never saw it coming,” she said dryly.

Phil huffed and crossed his arms. “Remind me, who got the higher grade in Analytics II?”

Melinda shot him a look. Phil just smirked back. Any leftover tension he felt slowly started seeping out of his body in the presence of his partner. She had that effect on him. Even when he was upset, even though he was half out of his mind looking for Daisy everyday since she’d left, being with Melinda brought him peace. She inspired hope in him when he thought he was all dried up. Sappy, but true.

“Of course I saw it coming, but _come on_. They’re _spies_.” Phil gestured to the security feed where Jemma was sitting at the computer, talking about whatever test results she was currently looking at. Fitz stood by her— _right_ by her. His hand was settled comfortably on the small of her back as he leaned down, and he was looking at her more often than he was looking at her findings. They were alone in the lab, of course, and they weren’t _doing_ anything. However, it was painfully obvious that professional lines had been crossed between them.

Including the personal space line. That one had definitely been vaulted over and left in the dust.

Phil crossed his arms back over his chest as Melinda spoke.

“You don’t need Analytics II, especially not _1.5% of a higher grade_ to know what was going to happen between them.” Phil chuckled at Melinda’s familiar response to his needling, his chest warming at the old joke they never let go of through the years. “Besides,” Melinda’s voice softened a fraction. “They’re kids. Brilliant, but still kids.”

Phil muttered. “Well, we send these kid spies out on missions— _undercover_ missions. What if they have to flirt with other people? How are they going to hide their reactions? I remember having to watch you flirt with other people. It was uncomfortable, and we weren’t even…” Phil trailed off, uncertain as to why his rant had taken him there. He felt something in the air shift between them. “You know.” He finished lamely.

Melinda paused, swallowing before carefully answering. “They haven’t had the same training at hiding their emotions like we do.”

Phil scoffed, deciding to tease her again to loosen up the tension that had suddenly sprung up between them. “You act as if you’re good at it.”

Melinda turned her head quickly to look at him, her brow furrowed into a confused glare. He didn’t look back.

“See? Right now you’re annoyed with me. You’re terrible at hiding it. Just as bad as Fitzsimmons.” Phil shook his head in mock disappointment.

Melinda rolled her eyes and trained her eyes back on the two scientists, refusing to answer him.

“And just now, you rolled your eyes because you’re trying not to smile. I mean really, how can I trust you on missions when you’re so easy to read?”

Melinda shook her head, giving into her grin. “You’re impossible.” She glanced over and met Phil’s soft gaze, feeling her heart rate increase for reasons she couldn’t explain.

Phil tore his eyes away from Melinda’s and looked back up at the “kids” on the live feed, just in time to see them exchange a brief kiss. He made an unintentional disapproving noise and could feel Melinda trying not to laugh next to him.

“Want me to give them the frat speech?” Melinda couldn’t keep the amusement out of her voice, even though he could tell she wanted to know his answer.

Phil pondered the question. He’d been subjected to the “fraternization speech” on many occasions, thanks to his unwavering closeness with his own partner. He’d even given the speech to Barton a few times in the past, not that it ever stopped him and Natasha. But…he watched the bright smiles on Fitzsimmons’s faces, saw how relaxed they were together.

How _happy_.

In a field of work that very rarely allowed for an opportunity of long-term happiness—especially now when the world seemed so bleak—how could they attempt to snuff theirs out?

 _No_ , Phil decided. He didn’t even want to attempt to break them apart. It didn’t mean he wouldn’t give them some grief about it, but he wasn’t going to pull rank on them.

They were _partners_. It would be wrong to separate them. He tried to imagine what his life would have looked like if Melinda had been assigned to a new partner, and he felt his chest grow tight. That was the main reason they had never attempted a relationship between the two of them, after all. Neither could bear the thought of losing their partner and best friend to SHIELD’s strict fraternization policy. But now, there was no Fury to enforce the rules; just him and Melinda.

“No,” Phil answered decidedly. Jemma was laughing at something Fitz told her, while he beamed at her obvious amusement. “They’re happier together. Why should we try to keep them apart?”

Phil didn’t look, but he saw Melinda nod her agreement in the corner of his eye.

He tried to stop himself. He really did. But the familiar “what ifs” started swirling around his brain. Maybe it was the exhaustion; maybe it was her closeness; maybe it was the fact that she was the only one that made him feel like himself again, but he was suddenly desperate to know if he was alone in his thinking.

“Do you ever wonder what would have happened if…” Phil stopped as Melinda stiffened slightly next to him. He saw her fingers clench on her lap. Maybe it was better not to know, not to bring it up. Melinda always reminded him to not dwell on the past, as it would only serve to drive him crazy. She was right, as always. “Never mind,” Phil finished instead. He regretted opening his mouth, yearning for the comfortable peace to be reestablished between them.

The two scientists left their lab side by side. Their hands slipped together naturally, leaving the screen empty of any distraction from his thoughts.

Phil was thinking of a way to apologize to his partner when he heard a soft, “Yes,” break the silence of the office.

Phil turned his head to look at Melinda. The lamplight illuminated her face, and he saw her take a deep breath before she met his gaze again.

“You mean, if we had given us a try?”

Of course she’d read his mind perfectly. Phil gave a single nod, unable to speak for once. He could only stare into her dark eyes and hope the look she was giving him meant what he hoped it meant.

“Yes,” Melinda said again, even more quietly. “I do wonder.”

Phil took a breath. The space between them suddenly became _unbearable_. He needed to either had to move far away from her or get even closer. _Right now_.

Phil struggled with himself in silence for one more agonizing moment before raising his right hand up and touching Melinda’s face tenderly with his fingers. She blinked a few times, eyelashes fluttering, but then leaned into him ever so slightly.

Phil brought his head down to hers and their lips met softly.

Of course, they’d kissed before. They had been on several missions together where it had been necessary for their cover.

This was different. This was _them_.

They hadn’t kissed each other as _Phil_ and _Melinda_ since they’d thrown up those boundaries around themselves decades ago.

Phil pulled back slightly, wanting to see Melinda’s reaction before things went too far. She opened her eyes slowly. Her gaze jumped from his lips to his earnest, slightly apprehensive gaze.

“Who’s easy to read now?” Melinda teased in a low voice, and then it was her who leaned in and closed the remaining distance between them. 

Suddenly, his arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her body across the desk closer to his, and her hands moved around his neck as their kiss became more urgent, and all Phil could think was _why didn’t we do this before_.

A knocking on the office door forced them to break apart. They rested their temples against each other and breathed deeply as Mack’s voice penetrated the wood.

“Daisy’s been spotted, Director.”

Melinda and Phil both froze.

Melinda pulled back first, not taking her eyes off Phil’s. “I’ll meet you in the hanger in five, Agent Mackenzie,” Melinda called.

“Yes, ma'am.” He retreated, his quick footsteps loud and jarring after the intimacy and quiet of their kiss.

“You have to go,” Melinda said, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

Phil’s arms tightened around her in response. He knew she was right. The clock was ticking and they needed to move fast, but he had to know that she was okay. That _they_ were okay.

Melinda saw straight through his unspoken words once again. She gave him a small smile and touched his cheek lightly. “That’s an order, Agent.” Her eyes told him all he needed to know.

Phil felt a smile grow on his face. He kissed her again, relishing in the softness of her lips and the way they moved against his before he released her. He moved away, knowing if he didn’t stop then, he may not be able to at all.

“Yes, ma’am,” Phil finally responded to her command, his official salute belied by his happy grin. It was the first full-blown smile Melinda had seen on him in a while, and she felt warm knowing she was part of the reason for it.

There was no time now to explore and discover what that kiss meant for their future relationship. Phil could already feel the heaviness of their mission settling back on his shoulders as he boarded the quinjet. But when he turned and saw Melinda standing on the loading dock, the burden lifted slightly. She nodded to him, and her secret smile told him she would be waiting for him when he got back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I'm just really excited for season 4, or as I optimistically call it, The Season of Philinda. Haha!  
> I would be so grateful if you left a comment about your thoughts. =)  
> Thank you SO MUCH to Cate for being an incredible beta-reader and to bookfreak for your always incredibly helpful advice!


End file.
